elzendaalarchitectuurwikiaorg-20200215-history
Queen's House
Het Queen's House bevindt zich in Greenwich en werd door architect Inigo Jones ontworpen in de stijl van de Engelse renaissance. Het werd tussen 1616 en 1636 gebouwd. Geschiedenis Queen's House werd gebouwd in opdracht van koningin Anne van Denemarken, de vrouw van koning Jacobus Karel (James I) van Engeland. Zij stelde Inigo Jones aan voor de bouw van een huis dat koninklijke appartementen bevatte, en haar bovendien de mogelijk bood over de weg naar het nabij liggende park te lopen, zonder gezien te worden door het publiek. Jones ontwierp een H-vormig gebouw, waarvan een arm in de paleistuinen lag, en een ander in het park. Het gebouw bevatte de gewenste constructie waardoor Anne zonder gezien te worden, van de ene naar de andere kant van de weg kon lopen. Jones had dit gerealiseerd door aan beide zijden van de weg een deel te bouwen en deze door middel van een brug met elkaar te verbinden. In 1619 stierf Anne, waarna de bouw van het huis werd stilgelegd en het onvoltooide bouwwerk werd geschonken aan de prins van Wales. Tien jaar lang werd er niet gebouwd, totdat de prins trouwde met Henrietta Maria, lid van de familie de Medici. Henrietta Maria besloot de bouw van het huis weer op te laten pakken en nam hiervoor wederom Inigo Jones in de arm. Jones verfijnde en simplificeerde het ontwerp en in 1936 was het huis eindelijk klaar. Inigo Jones ''' Jones had veel gereisd, waaronder twee maal naar Italië, en de invloed van de Italiaanse architectuur is in zijn ontwerp van het Queen's House zichtbaar. Hij was een liefhebber van Palladio en ontmoette Scamozzi op een van zijn reizen. '''Exterieur H-vorm van het Queen's House herkent men in villa Coggio a Caiano van Giuliano da Sangallo. Ook zijn beide huizen voorzien van een achter een loggia rijkolommen op de eerste verdieping. Het Queen's House wordt ook wel gezien als een van de eerste gebouwen die de Palladiaanse idealen in Engeland introduceerde. De tuingevel is mogelijk gebaseerd op Palladio's Palazzo Chiericati in Vicenza. Verschil tussen de twee ontwerpen is dat de Palladiaanse villa en het Queen's House precies andersom zijn opgesteld wat betreft open en gesloten ruimte. Op de plek waar het Queen's House een loggia heeft, bevindt zich in Chiericati een dichte ruimte; waar Queen's huis een gesloten gevel heeft, beslaan kolommen een open loggia op de begane grond en de eerste verdieping van Palazzo Chiericati. Mogelijk heeft dit te maken met het klimaatsverschil tussen Engeland en Italië, waar mogelijk meer behoefte was aan open ruimte in de villa. Interieur ''' Tijdens zijn reizen naar Italië was Jones in contact gekomen met kunstschilder en schilderes Orazia en Artemisia Gentileschi van Pisa, die verschillende van de schilderijen in het interieur vervaardigde. Na de Burgeroorlog in Engeland in 1642 is er veel gestolen, vernield of verloren gegaan van het originele interieur. '''19e eeuwse aanpassingen In de 19e eeuw kwam het Queen's House in gebruik van de Royal Hospital School en was er extra ruimte nodig. Er werden twee zijvleugels gebouwd. De weg waarover het huis liep, was naargelang de jaren verbouwd en om het huis met de zijvleugels te verbinden, werd er galerij met een rij kolommen tussen gebouwd. 'Tegenwoordig gebruik ' Tegenwoordig is het Queen's House door het National Maritime Museum in gebruik voor de tentoonstelling van de collectie van schilderijen en portretten. Bovendien is het beschikbaar voor evenementen als trouwerijen. Category:Gebouw